The invention relates to a process for balancing a component which may rotate around an axis of rotation as well as to a component to be arranged in the drive train of a motor vehicle for rotation around an axis of rotation, in particular a flywheel.
Rotating parts arranged in the drive train of a motor vehicle, such as the flywheel attached to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, the pressure plate unit of a friction clutch mounted on the flywheel, its clutch disc or similar components, for example, are usually balanced by attaching an additional balancing body. Hence, it is known in this context to provide a plurality of openings distributed in peripheral direction on the component to be balanced and then secure balancing bodies or weights corresponding to the measured imbalance in one or several of these openings. It is known from DE-A 2 539 491 to use fastening screws already provided for securing the balancing weights to the rotating component. However, in both variations the number of openings or fastening screws provided restricts the accuracy of the balancing process, if the number of different weight values to be used for the balancing body is not too high. In many cases, it becomes necessary to attach several balancing bodies to various fastening points, and the success of the balancing process must be checked subsequently.